


Does it?

by Brynnen, Piemachine (Brynnen)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Djent, Friendship, Gen, Jamming, Mentorship, Technically OCs are here, but it's all about Danny and the music, meshuggah inspired musical interlude, metal, sweet ass riffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Piemachine
Summary: They asked Danny's second least favourite question he had to field as proprietor of a music shop. He decided to teach them a lesson. IN SONG.





	Does it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two things, the video 'Does it Djent?' linked below and Monty Python's 'No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!'
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5uD31YJkJj4
> 
> This is basically even more self-indulgent than the rest of my fic. Hope whoever reads this is as much of a music as I am!

Danny wandered over to the trio of of teens hanging around by the sweet eight-string he'd recently got in. 'Can I help you kids?'

'Uh sure.' The ringleader turned the instrument over to admire the pick-ups and looked over the various amps. 'It's got the looks alright, man, but does it....'

Her buddy, whom Danny recognised as a semi-regular slapped his hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

Danny whipped around from where he'd turned to fetch a lead and pinned the trio with a piercing stare. The skinny one caught the instrument before the ringleader actually dropped it, thank goodness. 'Does it what?'

His tone of voice sent a shiver through the dark-clad trio and they froze like mice before a cat. 'Well?'

The silence thickened and Gary hid behind Juanna, scrunching his six foot linebacker frame up to hide behind his five-foot-nothing buddy. 'Djent.' He offered in a feeble whisper.

Danny stomped over and grabbed the axe from Toolkit's nerveless fingers, plugging it into one of the nearby amps.

The cheery little ditty he played made the three kids look at each other in bemusement and a passing Ferb felt a sudden pang of nostalgia for Blue Peter.

Then Danny switched gear, dropping a massive distorted powerchord to accompany his primal scream of, 'DOES IT DJENT?'

A bell tinkled in response and the teens turned as a second voice replied. 'DOES IT DJENT?', unleashing a bass riff that thundered through the shop. 

A plump grey-haired dude rolled his eyes as he brushed past the youths to settle at a drum-kit. 'Here we go again.' He mumbled wearily.

Danny's hair fanned out around his face as he began headbanging joyfully to the sick polyrhythm Sherman began laying down. Growling powerchords pounded a counter-beat to the bass, then after an especially aggressive palm-muffle they gave way to a series of dazzling chromatic runs accross the whole range of the eight strings.

Bobbi kept up a powerful bass impetus, improvising wild poetry of vengeance and loss as the distorted sound countered, grounded Danny's prog-ish detour.

'Dude.' Juanna startled out of her trance and pulled out her own six-string. 'YES IT DJENTS!' She roared in a stentorian metal style that made Danny give her a grudging nod, even as he made a mental note to show her some decent arpeggio exercises to tighten up that sloppy technique.

'DOES IT DJENT?' Garry growled back at her, stomping out a counterrhythm to Sherman on the wooden packing crate he'd hopped up onto.

Toolkit rolled their eyes and ground out a yowling low 'F' on their inappropriately restrung 'cello and leant into Juanna to reply in unison with her.

'YES IT DJENTS!'

'YES IT DJENTS!' The old dudes growled back.

'YES IT DJENTS!!' They all yelled in a joyful sextet. Silence fell and car alarms sounded in the distance of the rasping noise of them all panting for breath.

'Dude. We just got schooled.' Juanna said in happy awe, holding out a fist to Danny. He bumped it with a chuckle, they had the mojo.

'So, you guys buyin'?'


End file.
